A Secret is Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is a secret that at least one person is hidding that soon gets found out. Whats is the secret, whos is it, and what will happen when the secret is out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's One Day at A Time in anyway. This is requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

There is at least one person out there in the world copying another person. Like reading a hot story or even watching porn. As for two girls in different parts of town that is what's happening now. Syd had the place to herself. She knew no one would be home for hours so she got naked took out her favort toy and started to watched a saved porn on her tablet.

The video was two girls going at it. Syd slid the dildo up and down her pussy as she watched on a few times before sliding it into her pussy. After all she seen countless lesbian videos where the girls use dildos, strap on, and other sex toys to pluser themselves. She knew just rubbing her pussy don't do nothing for her. Unlike one person who wants to be a pure Lesbian.

Elena was home all by herself watching porn on her new tablet. Well it was her first tablet really that she had brought a few months ago. Anyways She was naked while rubbing herself seeing two girls at it. After rubbing herself for awhile she decide to watch a different video as the one she was watching was started to get boring. She went into insest brother sister porn where the sister was the oldest one.

Elena would never find herself watching this kind of stuff but that changed months ago. That was when her life got interesting. It all started when she accidently walked on Alex in the show jacking off. She was shocked and quickly closed the door. Elian could not get the image out of her head. Her brother was sexy with a huge dick.

One day Alex caught Elena naked and watching insest porn. Before she knew it she was having her first dick. Since then any time they are alone they fuck. She wondered how big Alex's friend was just for comparison curiosity is all. She heard the apartment door open and quickly covered up and turned off the video. Once she seen Alex passing her room she sighed.

"Alex get your dick out I'm horny."

Back at Syd's she slid the dildo in and out of her pussy as she kept watching the girls go at it. Soon she ends up squirting onto herself. She used her pussy juice to rub onto her belly but more onto her C cup breasts. She looked at the time and started to get dressed as there was somewhere she had to be. She packed her bag left. She just hopes to have more fun later on.

Elena moaned while her D cup breasts bounced as Alex fucked her pussy for the twenty time. Elena did not know why she cant get enough of her brothers dick. She just can't help sucking and being fucked by it. Its not like Alex don't return the favor, because he has. Any time Elena wants his ten inch dick, Alex eats her out causing mutable orgasms.

Alex smiled as his sister kept bouncing up and down on his dick while he fondled her bouncing breasts. Elena was too much into being fucked that she lost track of time. She just happened to look at her bedroom door and her eyes went wide seeing her girlfriend Syd. There was no way she could explain thid one. She was about to say something when the real unthinkable happened.

Syd dropped her bag and got undressed the siblings watched on as they continued to fuck. Once Syd was naked she made her way to the bed and started kissing Alex first. While kissing her girlfriend's brother she was rubbing his chest. It felt nice and tight. After breaking the kiss Syd moved on and was making out with Elena. While doing so Syd fondled Elena's breasts.

"Let me see this cock of yours." Syd said after breaking the kiss.

Alex did leaving Elena's pussy feeling empty. Syd's eyes widen and she just had to have it. She did not know why but knew it was bigger then any sex toy she had up her pussy and even ass. She quickly grabbed it and sucked away. Alex quickly moaned and was amazed Syd was taking more of his dick then Elena ever could. While sucking away Elena started to eat out Syd's pussy.

Alex and Syd just moaned away and it happened Alex shot his load into Syd's mouth which she swallowed. Syd thought Alex's cum was sweet and soon slid her mouth off of Alex's dick which was still hard. She was amazed at this. Soon her back was on the bed. Alex wanting to taste Syd's pussy pushed Elena's head out of the way.

Syd moaned away as Alex was way better eating her out then Elena. Her moans where soon muffled as she was making out with Elena. It wasn't long now for Syd to squirt onto Alex's face. Unlike Elena who stops after being squirted on Alex kept going until she squirted three more times. After that he quickly moved his face and slid his dick in her pussy.

As it was sliding in Syd ended up squirting. Which was a first. Syd begged for Alex to fuck her hard and fast. Alex had no problems with that. As he fucked away Syd's breasts bounced away. Elena watched on for a bit before she got off the bed to open Syd's bag. As she did come here to study in the first place. Once the bag was open she seen the strap on.

In the passed Elena was agents sex toys including this strap on in her bag. Even if Syd was ok being the one getting fucked with it, but now she realized what she been missing. She looked at her girlfriend and brother fucking and had an idea. Elena wasted no time putting it on and went behind Alex. She took aim and quickly slammed into his ass.

Surprisingly it slid in with ease. Alex did had another secret. His friend and himself been messing around for awhile now. It wasn't used sexual but just away to get off and Alex found himself loving having something up his ass. As Alex fucked away in Syd's pussy he was fucking himself with the strap on Elian was wearing.

Soon Elena was thrusting away in the same moments Alex was. Syd soon squirted again which made Alex fuck faster and harder into her. He was on edge but he never was in the middle of a sex sandwage or in a three way for that matter. He was too loss to pull out. Even if he wanted to Elena was surprisingly strong.

A few more thrusts later Alex shot his load into Syd as she squirted. Elena was getting tired thrusting away and pulled out of Alex unaware he shot his load into Syd. Alex can't believe he shot a load into a pussy. He always pulled out unless he is fucking an ass. Two days later Syd found out she was pregnant

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
